Eighth Doctor: Series 1
by Waistcoat-Dave
Summary: This is my new fanfic series based on the Eighth Doctor. His new companion is an O.C (sorry everyone) and you will see some old characters with new twists. There will be 6 "episodes" in total. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

New Faces

The air was filled with a loud mechanical wheezing and a blue box slowly materialised out of thin air. A few moments passed and the doors opened revealing a man with long wavy hair, dressed in a velvet jacket, waistcoat and a cravat. He stepped out of the box, closing the door behind him inhaling the scent of his new surroundings. The Doctor looked around, regarding the landscape with utter confusion. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the surroundings, stopping every few moments to examine the readings.

"Strange. The Beacon should be around here somewhere." The Doctor murmured to himself, walking slowly around the TARDIS. He was on the verge of assuming he had been mistaken and that the "Beacon" had just been a solar flare from an exploding, until he noticed a shape in the distance. He scanned it with his screwdriver, which promptly told him that it was The Beacon. He jogged over and when he neared the Beacon he realised with a sense of dread that it was a body. He sped up and crouched down next to the crumpled shape of a woman. He scanned her body and with a sigh of relief that she was still alive.

There was a silver chain snaking from her hand which was clasped around a small object. The Doctor gently unfurled her fingers and saw that she was clasping a silver fob watch. It was The Beacon that had attracted the attention of The TARDIS. The Doctor removed the fob watch delicately from her hand and placed it into his waistcoat pocket. His mind was filled with swarms of questions that needed answering.

He scooped up the fallen woman in his arms and carried her back to The TARDIS. He placed her very gently into the red velvet armchair that sat next to the main console and checked she was still breathing. He used his sonic screwdriver to place a new slot in the console, a slot that was just wide enough for a fob watch. The Doctor retrieved the watch from his waistcoat pocket and inserted it into The TARDIS to scan, analyse and dissect.

Whatever planet he had landed on, there were hostile beings who were willing to murder a seemingly innocent person. He fired up The TARDIS and dematerialised as quickly as possible. He hurriedly set a destination on the console before rushing to the woman's side. She was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around at her strange new surroundings. Her gaze fell upon The Doctor.

"Who are you?" she asked, dazed and confused.

"I'm The Doctor. You sent out a distress call and I answered it." The Doctor explained kindly. The woman rubbed her head and a pained expression fell across her face.

"Doctor who?" she groaned. The Doctor chuckled to himself, if he had a penny for every time someone had asked him that question.

"Just The Doctor. What, may I ask, is your name?" he asked, scanning her brainwaves with his screwdriver. Nothing appeared to be out of order, so the cause of the woman's pain must have been the result of the attempt to end her life.

"Erm… I'm Gio." She said, seeming to struggle recollecting her name.

"It's nice to meet you Gio. Welcome aboard The TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The Doctor said proudly as Gio looked around in wonder.

"Wow! Doctor, this place is amazing!" Gio gasped in amazement. She unsteadily got to her feet and began to wander aimlessly around The TARDIS. She "oohed" at a wide range of devices and decorations.

"Did you know Gio, that The TARDIS can travel through time and space to almost any destination that has ever existed or has yet to exist?" The Doctor asked rhetorically. Gio whirled around her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"Are you serious? Time AND space? I'm standing in a real life time machine?" Gio exclaimed with unbridled joy. The Doctor laughed as he leapt around the console pressing buttons, flicking switches and pulling levers.

"Brace yourself Gio, you're about to visit your first alien planet. Krystoss 15 of the Oxapos system, you'll love it!" The Doctor cried as he slammed his palm onto a flickering blue button. The TARDIS shuddered violently and then all was still.

"That was a bumpy landing there Doctor." Gio said, clinging onto a pillar in fear.

"Yes, I do apologise. The old girl has gotten slightly shaky in her old age." The Doctor said, gently patting the console. The TARDIS engine growled, vocalising it's annoyance at The Doctor's impertinence. The Doctor gestured for Gio to follow him and she ran over and linked arms with him. He clicked his fingers and The TARDIS doors opened and they stepped out onto the foreign world. There was snow falling all around them and two suns blazed in the sky, their collective rays not enough to melt the snow. The TARDIS had landed on top of a hill and at the bottom there was a small scientific research facility.

"Hmm, I wonder what a place like that is doing all the way out here?" The Doctor said, his voice full of curiosity.

"Sounds like we've got a mystery on our hands Doctor." Gio said, elbowing The Doctor gently in the ribs.

"Ah, the magic word. Mystery! In that case, I think we should investigate. Come along Watson, the game's afoot!" The Doctor called over his shoulder as he bounded down the covered hill. Just before she followed him, she turned around and looked upon the exterior of The TARDIS and was utterly lost for words. She needed an explanation and ran after The Doctor, but unfortunately she lost her footing and tumbled down the hill. She landed at the bottom in a snow covered heap as The Doctor stared at her with an eyebrow raised quizzically. She sat up, spluttering and wiping snow off her face and clothes, her hair soaking wet.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, concerned that his new companion may be injured.

"I'm going to be fine Doctor, it'll take a little more than snow to keep me down. The cold never bothered me anyway. What does bother me is your TARDIS!" Gio said, spitting out a mouthful of snow.

"What's wrong with it?" The Doctor asked haughtily, folding his arms.

"The inside is a huge ornate room, but the outside is a tiny blue box. It's…"

"Oh, I've heard this line before." The Doctor mumbled with a smile.

"Your TARDIS… it's smaller on the outside." Gio said, trying to comprehend what she had seen.

"Yes it is, that's exactly – wait, what?" The Doctor said, the smile vanishing from his face.

"It's smaller on the outside." Gio repeated hesitantly. There was silence as The Doctor looked at her, curiosity in his eyes.

"Out of all the people who have travelled with me in the TARDIS, you are the first person to say that it is smaller on the outside." He said, helping Gio to her feet.

"What do they usually say?" she asked.

"They usually say that it is bigger on the inside." He said.

"Really Doctor? You're disturbed by my choice of phrasing?" she asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Not disturbed, just mildly curious. What I'm most curious is about is that facility." He said, gesturing at the building behind him.

"Well then Doctor, let's go snooping. Allons-y!" Gio cried with excitement, running towards the entrance. The Doctor followed and halted along with Gio before a locked mechanical door.

"It's locked." Gio said forlornly. The Doctor scanned the area for life forms and then examined the results with interest.

"There has been no living creature in this facility for 350 years. It's a wonder that it's still intact." He said, before pointing the screwdriver at the door. There was a loud banging noise and the door rolled open slowly and The Doctor and Gio entered the facility, where the darkness eagerly swallowed them up. He activated the sonic screwdriver and after a few moments of whirring there was light.

"That is one fancy doowhacky that you've got there Doctor." Gio marvelled.

"It's my sonic screwdriver. Never leave home without it." The Doctor said, throwing the screwdriver into the air and catching it. He turned around and used the screwdriver to close the door behind them.

"Why are you locking us in?" Gio asked in confusion.

"I'm not. I'm locking any negative elements out." The Doctor replied, his response instantly putting Gio on edge. They walked down the empty grey corridors, following the arrows painted on the floor.

"Tell me a bit about yourself then Doctor." Gio suggested chirpily. The Doctor thought for a few moments, thinking of how best to describe himself.

"I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I commandeered a TARDIS and decided to travel the many verses to do what I can to save those in danger. Is that enough information to satisfy your curiosity?" The Doctor said. Gio went silent as she absorbed the information.

"Yeah, that's enough. It tells me that you are a good man, Doctor." Gio said, gently taking a hold of his hand and giving it a light squeeze. They came to another door, which opened for them without the need of prompting from the sonic screwdriver. They entered the room and the lights flickered on automatically, illuminating a sight that made The Doctor's blood run cold. It was a small laboratory and from the state of the room, it looked like an experiment had been conducted here with disastrous results. There was a Dalek shell motionless in the corner and there were a multitude of scorch marks all over the walls, suggesting that the Dalek had not been a willing test subject. There were human bodies all over the floor, having incurred the Dalek's wrath and been exterminating.

"Doctor, what happened here?" Gio said, her voice rising in pitch due to heightened terror and distress.

"I don't know Gio, from the look of things it seems that the Dalek in the corner didn't like being experimenting on." The Doctor said, appalled at what lay before him, before noticing a small computer on a desk and he dashed over and began fiddling with it with the aid of his sonic screwdriver. The computer activated and whirred into life. The Doctor began to search through the computer database trying to find out what had happened. He found nothing to explain the carnage, but what he did find made him furious. There was a document authorizing Dalek vivisection signed by Lord President Romana. The Doctor had long ago given up trying to reason with the Time Lords and he had refused to ever interact with Romana while she was still president.

"Doctor? Is everything alright?" Gio asked, bringing The Doctor out of his silent rage. He stood up to his full height and pointed his screwdriver at the computer, the screen of which exploded, causing Gio to squeak with surprise.

"This whole facility is an abomination, we should leave." The Doctor said, a harsh edge to his voice. They were about to leave when a frail voice came over the tannoy system.

"Is anyone there? Please, I need help!" said a weak voice over the raspy speaker. The Doctor approached a device on the wall, pressed a button and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello, is someone there?" the voice asked, his tone full of hope.

"Yes, I'm here in the lab." The Doctor said cautiously.

"I'm three floors down, there's an elevator in the hall outside. Please come quickly, there's a heavy metal pillar crushing me, I won't be able to hold it up much longer. Hurry!" the voice yelped. The Doctor ran out of the room, Gio right behind him, and leapt into the elevator that was already stationed on their floor and jabbed at the "-3" button.

"I thought you said there hadn't been any life forms here for three hundred years?" Gio asked nervously.

"I was only scanning the structure above ground. Clearly the underground facility has been active for a long time." The Doctor said as the elevator slowed to a halt. The doors opened and The Doctor and Gio gasped at the sight before them. It was another larger laboratory that looked as if a large explosion had occurred recently. The Doctor dashed into the carnage and quickly located the man who had called for help and saw the metal pillar about to crush him. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at it and a few seconds later the pillar bubbled and turned to liquid.

"Thank you for the assistance." The man spluttered gratefully, despite his clothes being covered in liquid metal.

"Do you need any help around here?" Gio asked, looking around in concern and the old man smiled.

"There's no need miss. A ship will be arriving in a few hours and they will be bringing a repair crew. I'll be fine to remain here on my own until then, thank you my Good Samaritans." He said, shaking them both by the hands.

"Well in that case, we'll be off Mister…" The Doctor faltered.

"Oh gosh, how rude of me! I'm Doctor Masters." The old man said with a smile.

"Well, goodbye Doctor Masters. Come along Gio." The Doctor said.

"Right behind you Doctor." Gio said, following him to the elevator.

When The Doctor and Gio got back to The TARDIS she collapsed into the red armchair as The Doctor began fiddling with the main console.

"So Gio, how did you enjoy your fist outing in The TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, looking at the woman slumped in the armchair.

"It was fantastic! I want to travel around more in this thing." Gio said breathlessly. The Doctor smiled to himself.

"If you want to, you can. It would be pleasure to have some company again." He said softly and Gio laughed with delight and jumped to her feet in order to embrace The Doctor tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"So, where to next? Any destination in the whole of time and space, all you have to do is pick one." The Doctor said, gently prising Gio off of him.

"Somewhere nice but exciting, with no snow or run down laboratories. Ah, what the heck, surprise me!" she said, with a cheeky wink. The Doctor thought for a second before his face lit up.

"Challenge happily accepted." He said and began flicking switches and turning dials. His mind had completely forgotten the fob watch that was still being analysed by The TARDIS.

Back in the science facility Doctor Masters was doubled over in pain, clutching onto a table for support.

"Doctor…" he whispered to himself, his voice on the edge of becoming a snarl as he fell to his knees in pain. He looked at his hands which had started to emit a golden glow. With a roar he threw his head to the skies as golden light burst forth from him, he was regenerating. The leaked radiation from two floors down had finally made its way up to floor "-3" and was mixing with the regenerative energy. There was an explosion of golden light and a moment of utter silence before the newly regenerated Time Lord stood up. The Master looked at the reflection visible in some shards of shattered glass.

"I am reborn!" The Master said triumphantly before bursting into maniacal, bone-chilling laughter. The Master had returned and _she _was more powerful than ever before.

End of Story 1.

Coming Next: The Colonies of Olympus


	2. Chapter 2

The Colonies of Olympus

Part 1:

Checking In

_Sarah sat in the small pod that was carrying her from the large transport freighter to the newly formed planet that was unique in the fact that it wasn't naturally occurring. This planet had been in construction over a period of a thousand years and had been completed only mere weeks before. Sarah worked for TerraCorps and as they were the leading terraforming corporation she had the opportunity to be one of the first people to spend the night. Despite this honour, she was bored. The journey from the TerraCorps space station had taken nine hours and she hadn't been given the option of going into stasis for the duration of the trip. Unexpectedly, a loud booming voice filled the pod:_

"_**Welcome to Olympus!**__" _

_The walls of the pod turned transparent and Sarah gasped. The new planet looked spectacular and it was mind blowing to think that the whole planet was one huge luxury living complex. A few hours after the pod had docked, she had been shown to her room, unpacked and collapsed onto her bed, instantly falling into a heavy slumber. In the middle of the night, for no apparent reason Sarah awoke with a start. She rolled over in order to return to sleep when she noticed a large figure standing above her. She froze and then began to scream, but the figure moved quickly and silenced her before anyone was alerted to her distress._

The TARDIS hurtled through the Time Vortex at breakneck speed, bucking and bouncing as it was pulled into some wormholes and fired out of others.

"Doctor, where did you say we were going?" Gio asked loudly as to be heard over the noise of The TARDIS's engine. She was clinging onto the main console for dear life as the rest of The TARDIS shook violently.

"I didn't, but considering that you wanted to go somewhere beautiful where there was no snow, I have set our course for Olympus." The Doctor said, his brow furrowed with concentration as he tried to stabilise The TARDIS.

"Olympus? You mean I'm going to meet Zeus?" Gio said, utterly failing to hide her excitement.

"No, we're not going to Mount Olympus, we're going to the planet Olympus, it's the only completely artificial planet in all of existence. The whole thing is one huge five star hotel." The Doctor explained, enjoying watching Gio's eyes widen with wonder.

"That sounds brilliant!" Gio exclaimed.

"It is a magnificent place. The whole planet exists inside a pocket dimension that exists outside of time and space itself." The Doctor said, becoming more animated as his excitement grew.

"How can a whole planet exist outside time and space? What does that even mean?" Gio asked, a little haughtily.

"It's a brilliant feat of trans-dimensional engineering. Existing outside time and space means that if you were to meet and older or younger version of yourself on Olympus, then then the fabric of reality wouldn't unravel. I've been to Olympus in the past and I daresay I'll visit in the future, so you may bump into one of my past or future incarnations. You may want to brace yourself for that eventuality." The Doctor said, shuddering slightly at the thought. The TARDIS stopped shuddering at last and the engine went completely silent and Gio tentatively released her hold on the console.

"Are we here?" Gio asked. The Doctor examined the console and smiled.

"We are indeed! What do you say we go and check in?" he said, grabbing Gio by the arm and whisking her along out of The TARDIS doors. She yelped good naturedly as she jogged to keep up, but when they emerged from The TARDIS her face fell. They were standing in what looked like an old fashioned hotel lobby, even the wallpaper resembled the hotel from The Shining. Gio was very unimpressed.

"What is going on Doctor? I was expecting a shiny futuristic hotel complex rather than the set of Barton Fink!" She hissed at The Doctor.

"Oh ye of little faith! Just wait for a few moments and prepare for amazement." The Doctor said with a wily grin. He strode up to the front desk and dinged the silver service bell causing a holographic concierge to instantly appear behind the desk.

"May I help you?" The Concierge asked politely.

"Ah yes, my good man, I would like a room for The Doctor and a guest." The Doctor requested.

"The Doctor? Again? You are taking up a great number of our rooms." The Concierge said, tutting in a jocular fashion.

"I would hardly call thirteen rooms a great amount, especially on Olympus." The Doctor chuckled as he signed in. The Concierge smiled and handed two red buttons to The Doctor.

"Your room keys, Sir." The Concierge said.

"Much obliged." The Doctor replied.

"We'll store your TARDIS until you are ready to depart, enjoy your stay!" The Concierge said before vanishing as quickly as he had appeared. Gio gasped as The TARDIS sank through the floor, to be taken into storage elsewhere.

"Right then Gio, are you impressed now?" The Doctor asked, eyebrows raised.

"A bit." Gio responded, refusing to admit defeat. The Doctor groaned and handed one of the red buttons to Gio.

"Just press the button and…" The Doctor had began, stopping when Gio winked out of existence. The Doctor exhaled heavily and pressed his button, vanishing as well and appearing in an ornate room. Glancing around, The Doctor saw Gio bouncing on one of the beds.

"Okay Doctor, you can consider me officially impressed!" Gio yelped with glee, as she bounced up and down.

"I knew you would be sooner or later." Laughed The Doctor.

"So, why did you bring me here?" Gio asked, ceasing her bouncing.

"To broaden your mind, why else? I suggest you get some sleep and tomorrow you'll get to meet some aliens." The Doctor promised with a smile.

"I'll just have a shower to freshen up and then I'll turn in." Gio said, walking in the direction of the showers.

"And I'll do a bit of snooping." The Doctor said, leaving the room, equipped with his Sonic Screwdriver.

Gio slept soundly, but in the dead of night she stirred for a reason that she couldn't fathom. Then she realised that she had heard footfalls, heavy footfalls. She sat bolt upright and saw the silhouette of a large figure.

"Doctor!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and the figure lunged forwards. Gio dived out of bed and rolled across the floor, the large figure stomping after her, the footfalls sounded like they belonged to something mechanical. She unplugged a lamp and threw it at her pursuer, it shattered upon contact with its head, but it did not collapse or even let out a scream of pain. Any human assailant would have been out cold after being hit in the face with a lamp. She therefore concluded that she was being attacked by an alien, she would have been excited if she hadn't been in mortal danger. As the creature closed in upon her, she saw The Doctor appear behind it and he immediately pointed his Sonic Screwdriver, which made a buzzing that miraculously caused the attacker to halt. The Doctor hurried to turn on the lights and when all was illuminated Gio saw that she had indeed been attacked by a robot.

"Gio, move away from that thing!" The Doctor said, his voice deadly serious.

"What is it Doctor? Some sort of robot?" Gio asked, adrenaline still surging through her body and her heart rates still escalated.

"Worse than any robot, Gio, It's a Cyberman." The Doctor said, severely worried about the presence of one of his oldest enemies.

"What's the difference?" Gio asked.

"Cybermen were once flesh and blood, but they slowly began to replace faulty limbs and organs with mechanical alternatives. Their desperation to survive escalated further and further and this is the result, foul metal abominations without the capacity for emotion." The Doctor said gesturing at the defunct menace.

"What are they doing here? I'm guessing he didn't come here for a spa day." Gio said, her fear of the Cyberman turning to disgust.

"I think that they may have built this planet." The Doctor said after scanning the Cyberman's brain with his screwdriver.

"I thought this place was a hotel." Gio said, confused.

"It is, well at least I thought it was. The only thing I didn't know was how it was constructed. Humans could never build a planet sized hotel, it would take millions of years and that would be if they worked non-stop, but if you take into account that they would have rest periods and they would eventually retire then the construction time would be five millennia at the very least. However, a squadron of Cybermen could build this place in a few thousand years." The Doctor said, his speech becoming more rapid as his thought process sped up.

"But why would the Cybermen want to open a hotel? I imagine that their bedside manner would even leave Basil Fawlty appalled." Gio said wryly.

"The hotel aspect is a mere façade. Our mechanical friend's data chip has confirmed what I very much feared. This so-called hotel is a planet sized Cyber-conversion station. The Cybermen are assembling a new army." The Doctor said grimly.

"But if you've stopped them before, you can stop them again, right?" Gio asked, panic in her voice.

"One Time Lord up against an army of Cybermen? I think the odds are against me in that hypothetical conflict." The Doctor grumbled. Gio looked at the ground forlornly, before gasping in sudden realisation.

"But there isn't just one Time Lord on Olympus, there's thirteen! Don't you remember The Concierge said you were using a lot of the rooms?" Gio said in excitement.

"Even thirteen versions of me wouldn't be able to stop a fully operational Cyber-Army in close combat and… Oh no." The Doctor said, his train of thought brought to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Gio asked nervously, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you see? Every incarnation of me is on Olympus without access to their respective TARDISes. All as the Cybermen have to do is find each incarnation and kill them. As all my incarnations are in one place, we'd be unable to regenerate when dealt a death blow. There is a very strong possibility that The Doctor could meet a permanent end on this planet." The Doctor said, beside himself with worry.

"Oh no." Gio whimpered, frightened for The Doctor's lives.

"I need to find my other incarnations and our TARDISes and leave this place. Once we are off this planet we can destroy it and prevent the Cybermen sweeping across the universe. Let's go Gio, we have work to do!" The Doctor cried, heading for the door.

"Right behind you Doctor. Allons-y!" Gio cheered.

End of Part 1

Coming Next: The Colonies of Olympus – Part 2: The Alliance of Thirteen


	3. Chapter 3

The Colonies of Olympus

Part 2:

The Alliance of Thirteen

"Doctor, where are we?" Gio asked as they skulked along one of the empty corridors.

"We're on our way to find my first incarnation, the original and most belligerent version of myself. We're going to need his help to find all my other selves. We're all going to work together to bring down the Cybermen before they do something overwhelmingly unpleasant." The Doctor said as they stopped before a door.

"Is this his room?" Gio asked curiously.

"Yes. I can't believe I'm resorting to this." The Doctor said mournfully, rapping sharply on the door. There was a momentary silence and then the door opened revealing an old man with a receding hairline, what little hair remained had turned white with age. He was holding a walking cane.

"Yes, what do you want?" The old man barked, startling Gio who then stared at her Doctor.

"Ooh! Hark at the mouth on you!" she said flicking her Doctor on the ear.

"What are you talking about you silly girl? He's not The Doctor, I am! Unless… oh no, you're not are you?" The First Doctor asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'm the Eighth to be precise." The Eighth Doctor said, clearly finding the encounter highly awkward.

"I can't even begin to think what would possess me to wear a cravat! You look ridiculous! What do you want anyway?" The First Doctor said, his rudeness severely grating against Gio.

"I need your help to summon all of our other incarnations together." The Eighth Doctor said, urgency in his voice.

"All thirteen incarnations are on Olympus?" The First Doctor blustered.

"Yes! But we…" The Eighth Doctor began before being interrupted once more.

"Well that is absolutely ridiculous! Thirteen Doctors is too much for one universe let alone one planet!" The First Doctor ranted.

"Doctor, will you shut up!" Gio bellowed at the top of her lungs, causing the First Doctor to be shocked into silence.

"Well, that was unexpected." The Eighth Doctor said looking at Gio with admiration.

"Just get on with explaining the situation to him, before he finds his voice." Gio snapped.

"Right. Doctor, Olympus isn't actually a hotel, it's a Cyber-Converter. The Cybermen are kidnapping all the guests and turning them into new Cyber-Soldiers and now that all thirteen incarnations of us are in one location, the Cybermen are going to eliminate us all. The thirteen of us are going to have to work together to escape and destroy this place to prevent the Cybermen declaring war on the universes." The Eighth Doctor said quickly, his tone full of urgency.

"Well that doesn't sound good at all. In fact, that sounds downright alarming, what can I do to help?" The First Doctor asked, the severity of the situation humbling him somewhat.

"Help me find the other eleven Doctors." The Eight Doctor said.

"Of course." The First Doctor responded, producing his sonic screwdriver.

_A lengthy search later…_

All thirteen Doctors assembled at one table in one of the many luxury restaurants on Olympus. It was deserted apart from the thirteen Time Lords. The plan for how to proceed in stopping the Cybermen had been painstakingly planned, but there was one Doctor who wasn't happy.

"Why do I have to be the one who breaks into the control room? It's the most dangerous task, so why does it fall to me?" The Fifth Doctor said, his minor tantrum causing all the other Doctors to shake their heads in shame.

"Because you are the only Doctor cocky enough to think they could cope without a sonic screwdriver." The Sixth Doctor said, his anger flaring. The meeting was about to break down once more when a voice spoke up from the far end of the table.

"I'll do it." Said the voice, rising above all others. The other Doctors looked down the table at The Doctor who had spoken up.

"Which one are you?" The Fourth Doctor asked.

"Thirteen." The Thirteenth Doctor stated boldly, his face was obscured by the hood and balaclava he was wearing.

"Are you sure you are prepared to do this?" The Eleventh Doctor asked.

"I am on my last legs anyway, I would rather end my legacy as a hero. I would rather die stopping a monumental threat than dying in a bed somewhere." The Thirteenth Doctor said earnestly, his head bowed.

"You are truly the bravest of us all, let us see your face Doctor." The Fourth Doctor said, proud that he would one day become that man.

"I'm afraid not. That would be too much of a spoiler." The Thirteenth Doctor said, his left hand raised slightly in silent protest.

"Well, now we are settled on this matter, let's bring Olympus crumbling down." The Eighth Doctor said and all of The Doctors voiced their support. Twelve of The Doctors headed for the lobby and the Thirteenth Doctor headed for the Control Room. The twelve Doctors arrived at the lobby and the Concierge looked up.

"Ah Doctors, you're leaving already?" The unnaturally happy Concierge asked.

"Yes yes, I'm afraid so." The Fourth Doctor said brusquely.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Was the service you received not of a high enough standard?" The Concierge asked.

"The service was fine, but secretly building an armada of Cybermen makes us think that this isn't the holiday destination for us." The Eleventh Doctor quipped.

"Yes, rather than staying here, we're leaving and destroying this conversion facility in the process." The Tenth Doctor said before using his sonic screwdriver to shut off the annoyingly chirpy hologram. The Eighth Doctor reached into his jacket and produced a sonic screwdriver, handing it to the Fifth Doctor.

"It's my spare, you'll need it to teleport yourself back onto your TARDIS." The Eight Doctor explained. All twelve Doctors activated their screwdrivers as one and they dematerialized from the lobby and rematerialized in their respective TARDISes. A hologram appeared in all of The TARDISes, it was the Thirteenth Doctor.

"The shields are down Doctors, you can now safely get out of here." He said. All the Doctors nodded, set their co-ordinates and the twelve TARDISes materialised around Olympus. All the Doctors plugged their sonic screwdrivers into their TARDIS consoles and set it to transmit a highly destructive signal concentrated on Olympus.

The Thirteenth Doctor stood in the control room and used the controls to disrupt the assembly of the Cyber-Army. It wasn't long before an alarm sounded and two high-ranking Cybermen broke through the Control Room to see the Thirteenth Doctor brandishing his sonic screwdriver.

"You will be deleted!" The Cybermen said in their threatening synthesised voices.

"I don't think so. You see, at this very moment my other twelve incarnations are bombarding this planet's operational systems with an incredibly powerful destructive sonic frequency. All it will take to reduce Olympus to dust is for me to transmit the same frequency. My screwdriver is already set to that frequency, all I need to do is press this little button to transmit it. Now, I am pretty sure I can press this button before you can, as you say: delete me. So, if I were you, I'd take a big step back." The Thirteenth Doctor said, his voice loud and authoritative. The Cybermen stood still before stretching out their arms, electricity crackling along the palms of their hands. They took a step forward.

"You will be deleted!" The Cybermen bellowed. The Thirteenth Doctor then pressed the button.

The twelve Doctors watched Olympus explode, completely obliterating everything on board. Each Doctor saluted the wreckage, silently respectful of Thirteen's sacrifice. One by one, the TARDISes vanished until only the Eighth Doctor's TARDIS remained. Gio approached The Doctor who was hunched over the viewing screen, watching the wreckage of Olympus drift out into space.

"Doctor? It's okay, you have another five deaths to go through before you have to die on Olympus. You have plenty of time to live, I mean, you're a Time Lord! You have every existing second of time at your disposal, so use it!" she said, her voice loud and excitable. Gio's motivational pep talk seemed to do the trick as The Doctor whirled around with a huge smile on his face.

"You're absolutely right Gio! So, where do you want to go? The whole of Time and Space is your oyster!" The Doctor cried out, his usual excitement proving infectious as Gio began smiling. She ran over and looked at the panel that told her when and where they were.

"Can you randomise this by any chance?" Gio asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" The Doctor said brightly. A panel opened up next to the When and Where panel. A lever rose up from out of the panel. The Doctor pulled the lever and the date, planet and era counters spun wildly, so it resembled a fruit machine by Lord Byron. The counters slowed to a stop and The TARDIS engine roared into life as they began hurtling through the Time Vortex towards their new destination. The Doctor looked at their randomly selected destination.

"Interesting…" he murmured to himself.

Lying in a dark corner of time and space was a TARDIS that hadn't been entered for a very long time. There was a series of flashes and a woman materialised next to the console.

"Track the trajectory of The Doctor." She commanded and a holographic time map appeared, showing when and where The Doctor was headed.

"Interesting." She mumbled. She set her TARDIS to follow The Doctor's without alerting him to her presence. She looked down at the clothes that were hanging off her and groaned. Scientists knew so much about the workings of the universe, but oh so little about clothes. She headed to The TARDISes changing rooms to find a new outfit. The Master had to obsessions: destroying The Doctor and _always_ dressing the part. She had to do the latter before getting to the former. She laughed as she walked down the corridor knowing that The Doctor's end was nigh.

End of Story 2, Part 2.

Coming Next: The Ethereals


End file.
